Christmas Wish
by darknessflame89
Summary: {One Shot} When Kurama overhears Yusuke and Kuwabara talking about a 'christmas wish' he can't get a certain little fire-demon out of his mind! yaoi HxK


Warning: Shounen-ai! BoyxBoy! Don't like, don't read. So don't say I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer: to make great disappointment I don't own Yuu Yuu Hakusho, or Hiei and Kurama. I also don't own the song _Last Christmas _

**Darknessflam89:** this fic is dedicated to my friend Carla! hope you enjoy, and Merry Christmas!

**Christmas Wish**

"Oi, Kurama pay attention!" Yusukes voice drifted from across the table. "You sure are spastic tonight man."

"Sorry Yusuke, but I just have something on my mind." Kurama said, smiling apologetically to the dark haired man.

He seemed to have bought the youkos act and turned back to Kuwabara, and continued their conversation, something about a Christmas wish. The idea made Kurama laugh, _'If only.' _He thought as his eyes drifted out the window. It had started to snow, and that brought his thoughts to a certain fire-demon.

'_Knock it off Kurama!'_ he mentally scolded himself. _'This is no time to be thinking of him.'_ But his mind disobeyed even his own thoughts, so on the little fire demon is were his brain got stuck for the rest of the evening.

**x**  
**x  
x  
x**

"I'm home!" Kurama's voice rang through his house, as he opened the front door.

"Welcome back Shuuichi!" replied Shiori.

Kurama followed the sound of his mother's voice, and arrived in the kitchen, were she was cooking dinner. Shiori stopped her cooking and turned to look at her son.

"Dinner will be done in about a half an hour." She said sweetly as she smiled to him and returned to the food in front of her.

"Alright mother." He said gently as he walked into the living room. In the corner of the room he could see the boxes of Christmas ornaments waiting to be put up. _'I know what I'll be doing tomorrow'_ Kurama thought as he continued on his journey to his room. As he walked into the hallway he drew his hands up around him.

"It's freezing in here." He muttered to himself. As he went to open his door he could feel a cold breeze coming from underneath. _'What the…?'_ Kurama quickly opened the door and was meet with an icy blast of air and a grumpy looking fire-demon.

"Hello Hiei." He said softly as he made his way into his freezing room, walked over to the window, and quickly shut it.

"Hn." Was the only reply he received from him as he felt the boy watch him walk back to the desk and pull out the chair. Kurama turned the chair's back facing Hiei and then sat down with his arms folded over the back.

"So, what brings you here Hiei?" he asked as he laid his head down on the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

"It was cold," Hiei muttered, "And the damn tree was frozen." His eyes scanned over Kurama's stilled form and watch as a silken strand of his hair fell down onto his face. The soft glow from Kurama's desk light made his face shine, and he had a soft smile that played out over his face.

'_He looks so beautiful like that…'_ Hiei thought. His eyes went wide at what he had just thought, and turned his head the other way.

"Hiei?" Kurama's voice sounded through the room, and Hiei turned to look at the fox. Their eyes meet and they just looked at each other in a calm silence. Kurama smiled and chuckled softly, as his eyes meet with Hiei's.

"Hn." Hiei quickly looked at the floor trying to suppress a slight blush. "Kurama?" he asked warily.

"Hm?" Kurama hummed gently.

"What is kizmis?" He asked.

"huh?" Kurama though on that statement for a moment then realized. "Oh! You mean Christmas?" He asked surprisingly, looking at Hiei.

"Hn, whatever."

"Well let's see, it's a Christian holiday that celebrates the birth of their savior." He paused, looking up at Hiei slightly. "But here it largely commercial, giving gifts to people and so forth, though some of the Western ideals are practiced."

"Like?" Hiei asked, trying not to sound to interested.

"Well, for one people like to put up a Christmas tree in their houses. But it's mainly a holiday to spend time with your loved ones."

"what a stupid human holiday." Hiei scoffed and looked out the window. He silently watched as tiny snowflakes cascaded down from the sky.

'_He looks so calm sitting there, I wish I could hold him in my arms.'_ Kurama thought, then shock his head to clear his thoughts, and when he looked up, Hiei was gone, a light breeze blew through the room, and for the second time that night Kurama got up to close the window.

**x**  
**x  
x**

**x**

Hiei drifted through the city, as he proceed to the forest. Suddenly he stopped on the property of an old shrine. It peacefully quiet, the moon sending a pleasant glow over the freshly fallen snow.

"YUKINA-SAAAAAAAANN!" was the sudden outburst heard from within the temple. The shout jarred Hiei from his daydreaming and his attention was hastily turned on the old building. A moment later, a tall boy with bright orange hair was running out onto the porch, following a smaller girl.

The girl was wearing a light teal kimono, which almost matched the color of her hair. Her bright ruby eyes scanned the ground and quickly gazed upon the small form of Hiei.

"Hiei-san," she poke quietly. "What brings you here?"

"Oi! It's the shrimp!" Kuwabara announced rather stupidly. Hiei's quickly glared at the older boy, making him shut his mouth. He then turned to Yukina and looked into her eyes, clearly telling her that he wanted to talk to her alone.

"Kazuma-san," Yukina said turning to her companion. "I need to talk to Hiei-san alone for a minute, how about I meet you back inside, ne?" she smiled for him, and he glanced at Hiei.

"Alright." He spoke , rather dejectedly, walking back into the house.

"So, what brings you here Hiei?" she asked sweetly looking at the man in front of her.

"You sound just like the fox." He said, _'my fox.'_ He added mentally, shocked at what he had just thought. _'Baka, stop it! He. does. not. Belong .to .you!'_

"Kurama-san?" she asked, snapping Hiei out of his thoughts. "What…?" she started to ask but stopped when she seemed to realize something.

"What do humans get one another for this Christmas thing?" he spat out quickly, a fait blush notable on his cheeks.

Yukina's eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked at Hiei. "Well, it really depends. Different people, get different things," she seemed to stop to think on it for a moment. "It's not so much the gift, but the thought that counts." She stopped and looked at Hiei. "But I'm sure Kurama-san will love anything you get him."

"Wha-, I…" Hiei said, the light blush from earlier becoming darker, as he promptly looked at the ground.

Yukina laughed gently as she looked at her brother. "Oniisan, remember it's the thought that counts." She said as she smiled up at him.

**x**  
**x**

**Two Days Later**

**x**  
**x**

It was Christmas Eve, and Kurama sat in his living room digging through the last of the Christmas decorations. His movements were slow, and the look in his emerald eyes was that of loneliness. His family had gone out to a Christmas party, and he had stayed behind, hoping to meet his little fire-demon later tonight.

He hadn't seen Hiei since that conversation in his room two days ago. Since then the feeling of longing to see the shorter man had intensified, leaving him feeling very forlorn. _'I wonder what he's doing right now…' _Kurama's thoughts drifted as he sat there listening to the radio.

Kurama smiled when a new song started to play on the radio. He picked up some of the ornaments and walked over to the Christmas tree and started to sing,

"Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special"

**x**

**x**

Upstairs in Kurama's room Hiei silently slipped through the window, expecting to see the fox at his desk.

"Where is he?" Hiei asked himself when he heard a gentle humming coming from the hallway outside of Kurama's bedroom.

He slipped outside and walked down the hall and paused when he came to foot of the stairs. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

"Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?"

Kurama's velvet voice sang from downstairs, as he moved in rhythm with the song, placing ornaments on the tree. The soft glow from the tree made Kurama's once fiery red hair, seem a dark, luscious scarlet.

"Well  
It's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
(whispered) Merry Christmas,  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
and meant it"

His skin seemed to radiate under the tree's light, and Hiei could have sworn he was watching an angel dance. Kurama twirled in his spot , still gently singing to the radio.

"Now I know what a fool I've been" he sang dragging the last note out a bit longer,

"But if you kissed me now," he twirled once more. "I know yo…" his voice suddenly stopped and Hiei jerked out of his trance.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried, a distinguished blush crept across his face. "What are you doing here?" Kurama asked as he made his way up to Hiei.

"I came to bring you this." He said shyly as he pulled a small parcel out of his cloak, bringing it up to Kurama.

Kurama slowly took the box from Hiei and gently pulled the delicate wrapping from around the box. He gradually opened the box, reveling a perfectly round stone. The gem sparkled as the lights from downstairs reflected upon it, specks of red could be seen from the stone, giving it a three dimensional effect.

"Oh, Hiei…" Kurama said gently as he lifted the necklace from the box. The silver chain drifter over his hands, and he looked at Hiei, fully knowing the significance of such a rare gift. He pulled back his long hair and quickly fastened the necklace around his neck.

What happened next, Hiei could never had imagined in a million years. Kurama bent down and gently caught Hiei's lips with his own, pulling the little fire-demon closer to him. Just as Hiei was about to respond, Kurama pulled back and whispered in Hiei's ear. "I love you." The feeling of Kurama's warm breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine, and looked up to see Kurama's brilliant emerald eyes looking back at him. Slowly Hiei brought his lips to meet Kurama's , savoring the taste of his fox. _'my fox'_ the thought, as he pulled noticing the slight blush spread across Kurama's face.

"Merry Christmas fox." He said leaning in again.

_(Spoken) Maybe next year,  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special._

**AN: **ok people tell me what you think! please R&R!


End file.
